


This Is It

by midnightsvoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Bunker Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It, Supernatural - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsvoid/pseuds/midnightsvoid
Summary: It didn't happen all at once. So one could never look back and say that, that moment was the turning point. In fact it happened slowly and gradually, the years of tension and unresolved questions and curious looks wrapped together, came forth and slowly uncoiled themselves. So it was never really a big surprise for anyone of them.





	This Is It

It didn't happen all at once. So one could never look back and say that, _that moment_ was the turning point. In fact it happened slowly and gradually, the years of tension and unresolved questions and curious looks wrapped together, came forth and slowly uncoiled themselves. So it was never really a big surprise for anyone of them.

 

Sam was busy searching for some sort of solution for their current case. The trio had returned earlier that afternoon dirty and unsuccessful. Dean was annoyed, Castiel was frustraited and Sam was just _tired_. 

The bunker was covered by a blanket of complete silence, when Sam got up from his seat to get some fresh air. These sort of cases where there wasn't any sort of lead or the clues were jumbled up were the worse. They just involved days of untouched beds and bottles of alcohol. 

Sam walked out the door, momentarily glancing at Dean and Cas who were with their own books in their laps, feet dangling off the couch. Sam couldn't exactly pinpoint when he noticed the change in them, because, there had always been a certain type of  _closeness_ between them. Call it their time in hell together or the human-angel interspecies relationship or just the two them being _them._  But in the last couple of months, they had developed something new. 

It's when Sam started noticing these things that it made all the more sense.

How the touches had become frequent, the stares had become longer. How Dean just knew these little things about Cas, like how Cas developed a liking to take warm showers before bed (despite no need of having to take one) so Dean would make sure to make his showers were quicker so he wouldn't finish all the hot water. Or how Cas liked his toast a little crispy from one side and soft from the other, so Dean would go through all the effort of grilling Cas' toast on a frying pan to get them right. Or how after Cas commented about loving flowers as they passed by a woman's garden during their hunt, so they would often find a new flower pot in the balcony of the bunker every two weeks. No one commented on these things, they just left them unsaid. 

Though Cas returned all these gestures in his own way.

In the last few months Cas had figured out Dean's taste in music and movies. So it was no surprise when they occasionally had a movie night (like an average domestic family) after a successful day of hunting (not like an average domestic family) and it would be Cas' turn to chose the movie he would always pick one of Dean's favourite movies. At first Sam thought that Cas did it entirely for Dean's sake but then he realised that Cas actually enjoyed them. Cas would occasionally make references related to the movies or quote something sarcastic during the moments when he would be sassing Dean. Dean would stare, dumbstruck, while Sam would be laughing, clutching his stomach.

Cas had even started cooking a few things (learning simpler meals from his growing collection of cookbooks). But it was surprising for both of them the morning the two brothers came down to make breakfast and were greeted by the sweet smell of apple pie. 

"You're kidding" Dean had spoken, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Startled by the sudden presence Cas just held up the pan looking nervously at both of them "Pie?" 

Dean had raced towards him, grabbing the hot pan, not even caring about it burning his fingers. Sam was sure he hadn't seen Cas any more nervous in those few seconds Dean took to taste the pie. 

"This is awesome" Dean had said before digging in for another bite. Dean wasn't much for compliments but Sam had seen the pure delightful grin the comment had brought on Cas' face.

Cas had started making pie every weekend from there on.

 

So it was safe to say that Sam wasn't surprised when he came back an hour later and saw Castiel resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

One of Dean's arm was around Cas' back and the other was in his lap holding the remote. The TV was turned on, one of the episode of whatever show they were catching up on. Sam didn't miss the way Dean slowly turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on Cas' head. He didn't miss th way Cas laced his fingers with Dean in his lap, and he surely didn't miss the content look on their faces as they tried to find happiness in what they could have in this life.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing here and English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and errors. 
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
